When You Know It's Right
by lilithtorch2
Summary: Old non-canon fanfic I made. Written before Portgas D. Ace's death (R.I.P.). Portgas D. Ace finally decides to propose to long-time love, Nico Robin! Ace/Robin


_"Come on and find me!" A giggle. A rare thing to come from inside of her._

_"How can I?" Annoyed._

_"Why not?" Teasing._

_He was feeling his way around, sensing her but not finding her. Her extra hands were covering his eyes. He was a bit frustrated, she thought, and that's when it happened. He blindly took a step, and stumbled forward._

It was just one of those odd moments where you just _knew_.

_Before she knew it, her back was on the ground and his hands had inadvertently pinned her arms down to the floorboards. "Oh…" was all she could say. She thought their lips had touched by accident, but he had tilted his head back and looked at her with surprise. He awkwardly apologized, "Sorry." He was about to get up and leave before she pulled him back down, closer to her. He had a surprised, dazed look in his face as she slowly unbuttoned his coat, and pressed his body closer to hers, her mouth wide, hungry._

The rest, as they say, was history.

She heard a knock on the door and made to open it. What she saw next pleasantly surprised her. _Speak of the devil,_ she laughed softly.

Ace heard her opening the door, and felt a smirk across his face. The light reflected off her gown, spreading throughout the room_. An angel,_ he thought, as he closed the door behind them, and embraced her.

Robin hugged him back, tightly, nearly crying.

He said, "Hey, sorry I couldn't come back sooner, I-" His apologies were cut short by a light kiss on his lips and a tight embrace. He held her there for a long time, remembering her scent and the feel of her skin.

But Robin noticed something was different. "Is something wrong?" She tilted her head innocently.

Ace blurted, "No, nothing! That is…"

Robin's blue eyes gleamed in the morning sun.

Ace drew away from her a little, took her hand, and held it firmly. Robin could feel something cold and round against her palm. _Could it be…?_

"Robin?"

"Yes?" She knew, somehow, that he was going to ask her this one question that she'd actually been waiting to ask him herself. Fortunately for both concerned, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy's brother and commander of one of Whitebeard's vast fleets, beat Nico Robin, ex-Baroque Works member and archaeologist of the Straw Hat Crew, to it.

He muttered the words quickly. "Will you marry me?"

He waited nervously for her response. If she said yes, he'd obviously be happy. If she said no well that wasn't so much of a big deal, right? It was _just_ an innocent (but completely loaded) question! Still, the time was right, and he was sure she-

"YES!" Robin leapt onto him, hugging, causing him to fall backwards onto the boarded floor.

Next thing Ace knew, she was on top of him, smiling and weeping, as he was sprawled on the ground, the ring still inside their hands. "Why… why're you crying?" He panicked, alarmed.

Next thing Robin knew, she was sprawled on top of Ace, and she could feel his warmth against hers. "Why… why are you crying?" he had asked her. She suddenly noticed the tears streaming from her face like pearls falling onto the sea and laughed. "Oh! No! It's nothing." Ace nuzzled his face against hers as she pressed her face against his neck.

For awhile, they didn't care who was watching them, if anyone.

"Oioioi, Ace, what are you doing to her?" Robin got up from Ace then, immediately sitting upright, smoothing and tightening the folds of her lavender gown. He sat up immediately also, and moved a distance away from Robin, his hand still linked with hers.

It was Luffy. What was he going to do?

They stumbled through their attempts to make a lame excuse. "Nothing," Ace stammered. "That is, I- we…"

"Oh never mind that, I just wanted to know if you've seen Sanji around, I'm so hungry!" As Portgas D. Ace and Nico Robin watched Luffy grin and turn away, forgetting about their very existence and focusing solely on food, they looked at each other and grinned. They didn't need to worry about Luffy freaking out.

Because Luffy would _never_ get it.


End file.
